1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a lighting fixture and method of making the same and more particularly to a lighting fixture with an elongated housing accommodating and holding a reflector sheet in a manner such that light is parabolically or otherwise similarly advantageously reflected therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light fixture housings and their light reflector systems used in conjunction with high intensity, gaseous discharge (HID) lamps are generally relatively complex structures. Reflectors used in such structures are preferably curvilinear so as to parabolically or otherwise advantageously reflect light from the fixture. Many fixtures include reflectors having multiple curved segments or segments which are complexedly curved with respect to one or more axes or focal points.
The housings enclosing such reflector systems are usually cast or molded to accept the various reflector segments, which are subsequently welded or bolted into place.
The set-up and production costs for such fixtures are expensive since special tooling is required and relatively skilled labor must be employed to ensure that the fixtures are properly made and assembled to produce the type of reflections which the fixtures were designed to produce.
It is well known that sheet metal, even relatively heavy sheet metal, is cheaper as a housing structure than a comparable cast structure. But, because of the complex reflector systems heretofore required in order to produce the light efficiencies expected of HID lamps, it has been assumed that sheet metal could not be extensively used in the construction of light fixture housings for HID lamps.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved light reflector system, achieving high lighting efficiencies, which is compatible with the construction of a housing therefor primarily from sheet metal.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an improved light reflector system, the principal piece being a simple, flexible flat sheet, which assumes a parabolic shape when snapped into position.
It is still another feature of the present invention to provide an improved HID light reflector comprising housing and reflector components which are readily made mostly from flat sheet metal parts of simple shape and which are readily assembled and sealed in a precision manner to produce a fixture comparable to fixtures made from components of cast, preformed and/or complex shape.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable reflector system for use in a single housing but capable of accommodating elongated lamps of different sizes, with different arc tube centers without substantial charge to the illumination pattern.